Save me from myself
by screamfan
Summary: Cat Harris is saved from a thug but her saviour is no better...or is he? He has many faults but he shows her that she has many more. STRONG VIOLENCE, SEXUAL VIOLENCE (if you have seen the movie its nothing shocking really) romance, horror, friendship
1. Chapter 1

_Some facts about my story. _

_Caterina (Cat) Harris has been kidnapped by these thugs who have decided to go hunting on the hills. They pretty much abuse her (not sexually) and are planning to sell her at the next town. She is 17 and beautiful. _

Cat sat down on a rock in the scorching heat of the desert watching her captor point his gun in every direction. She hated how he thought she was the big macho man. He went by the name of Billy and he had dirty stubble and was just such an ugly fucker. She really did hate him.

"Why don't you stop looking at me like I'm some piece of crap little miss" said billy, spitting while he talked. "You are a piece of crap! You kidnapped me and you are planning to sell me to god knows who! And killing animals for their skin to make a bit of money". Billy laughed smugly and gripped Cat by the shoulder tightly, digging his dirty nails into her soft skin. "Animals? I'm looking for the mutant people who live in the hills. Dead or alive, people will pay to see freaky things". Cat burst out laughing! "Mutants in the hills! Yeah okay".

Cat stopped laughing when she saw a little girl in a red hoody playing with some rocks. "Yes mutants in the hills my sweet" said billy, clicking the safety off his gun. "What the hell are you doing?! She's a child" Cat hissed. She tried to grab the gun but he shoved her back. "She's a monster. Deformed freaks" said Billy cruelly. Cat sat in the dusty sand where she was pushed. "They are no different from us you bastard".

Just as Billy pulled the trigger cat jumped on his back, knocking him down the hills, landing right in front of the little girl. Cat got a better look this time. Other than her eyes being a little different the little girl was quite pretty. "Quick run!" cat said and the little girl, with a grateful look took off running.

Billy grabbed Cat by the throat and slammed her head against the hard ground. "You're not even worth the trouble toots" he said. He pointed the gun at her head but suddenly a figure dropped from above on to Billy's back. A spike strip sprung from behind and it was wrapped around Billy's neck quicker than ever. The spikes cut into billy's throat making blood splatter over Cat. She watched Billy's lifeless body dropped to the ground like a big sand bag.

Cat was surprised she wasn't screaming. She felt relieved he was dead. Her relief was short lived when she saw her 'saviour'. He was thin and had grey wacky hair. His skin was red like he was sunburnt. She would have thought he was old if it wasn't for the way he moved so quickly. His blue eyes were young but cold and his mouth was in a permanent snarl. It wasn't just his cleft lip. He seemed to be actually snarling. He was an animal. The way he just murdered Billy said it all. So easily and so brutally.

Lizard moved closer to her. Normally he would be turned on by girls on have his way with them but this was different. He still wanted to have his way with her but he was confused as to why she saved ruby. She was one of them. She was normal. Why did she risk her life to save his little deformed sister? He couldn't deny that she was beautiful ether. Her long brown curly hair, her bright green eyes, little freckles that trailed over her nose, pale skin that had burnt slightly in the sun. Lizard was actually taken back by her beauty.

He expected her to start screaming and running but she just sat there staring. She finally whispered the words "thank you" and gave a small smile. She was so cute. Lizard said nothing but quickly caught her when she fainted. He turned around to see Pluto with his bloodied axe. He quickly caught on why the girl had fainted. Pluto watched lizard with the young, pretty girl in his arms. He was confused seeing lizard so gentle.

Lizard realised he was still cradling her and stood up and slung her roughly over his shoulder. "c'mon" he growled. Pluto reached out to touch Cats hair but lizard kicked him hard in the shin. "Hands off! Bitch is mine!" he shouted.

Ruby watched her brother and her cousin take the girl who had saved her. Ruby bit her lip. Death would have been kinder, she thought. She quickly ran after them.


	2. Chapter 2

Cat sat in a little house with her hands and feet bound together. The knots were so ridiculously tight, that the rope was cutting into her wrists. She could feel the trickle of warm blood drip down her arm.

Suddenly the mutant who had saved her entered the room. Cat knew he had meant to startle her. His cold blue eyes pierced into her own green ones. Cat should have turned away but she decided to hold his gaze.

Lizard watched the girl challenging him. He knew he was going to have fun with this one. He stomped up to her and grabbed her by the shoulders. Cat tried to shuffle away but she was completely helpless tied up.

Lizard forced her to the floor and got on top of her. He laughed menacingly when he heard her whimper. He took out a small knife and lightly trailed it up and down her legs. Cat kept her thighs tightly shut. She knew what this monster wanted. She started to scream when he tried prying her legs open with his hands and she started to panic when she realised how strong he actually was.

Then he stopped. Something else had caught his attention. He watched the blood trickle from her wrist down to her arm. Cat watched his hungry eyes widen. Lizard started to lick the blood. Cat squirmed and cried but he kept licking. Just before he got carried away and bit her, lizard was pulled off her and pinned up against the wall by a man with a long beard.

"What the hell do you think your doing boy" said the man angrily. An obese woman knelt down beside Cat who flinched away. "oh no dear. I'm not going to hurt you. Why in gods name is the poor mite tied up?". Her voice was warm and kind. "So she didn get away" said lizard still trying to get out of the grasp of his father. "Get this in your head boy. This girl will not be your new play thing" said the man with the beard. He finally released his son.

While lizard untied Cat, the man with the beard introduced themselves. "My name is Jupiter. I'm the father of this clan. This is my wife, who you may call big mama. My eldest boy there is Lizard and I understand you saved our daughter Ruby and for that, me and my family are grateful. My other son goggle should show up soon". Cat said nothing. Big mama and Ruby were sweet and Jupiter was polite enough but Lizard terrified her. The way he stared at her made her feel uneasy. "Lizard, clearly she has had a tough day. Take her over to big brains for some girls clothes. He keeps a trunk of them".

Cat walked behind Lizard with tears streaming down her cheeks. She wanted this whole thing to be a bad dream. She just wanted to wake up. "wha the matter with ya?". Cat looked up. Lizards speech was pretty good except for his tone. It sounded rough and his cleft lip caused him to mumble. Cat wiped away her tears. "nothing. So is this big brain guy smart? Is that where he gets his name?". Lizard started laughing like a maniac. "ya funny, I'll give ya tha". Cat was confused but it sounded like a genuine laugh from him so she said no more. She was just glad to see him not so hostile.

When Cat got to meet big brain, she could see now why Lizard had laughed. Big brain basically had a swollen head that hung over the back of his wheelchair. He was slumped in the chair just existing. Cat almost felt sorry for him. "you…..should….be dead" he wheezed. "excuse me?" Cat tried to be polite. "we should….be eating….you…..for breakfast. Ha ha ha…ahaha".

Lizard came back down stairs with lots of clothes. "shut ya mouth ya blob. Pay him no mind. He don like outsiders". Cat half smiled. One minute this snarling Lizard felt like her worst nightmare but again he was feeling like her saviour. She followed him out of the house.

"bitch come on. I'm starving" Lizard shouted at his mother who was cooking in the kitchen. "you carry on my boy and you'll be eating what cats eating". Lizard shuddered. "wait. What am I eating?" Cat asked. "human guts!" spat Lizard viscously. Ruby shook her head. "Lizard messing. You be eating rabbit". Her speech wasn't quite as good as her parents. "where am I going to sleep?" asked Cat. Before Ruby could answer Lizard butted in. "Sleep in my room if ya wanna? I kept the last girl we had here up all night. My walls were red by tha time I'd finished with her". Cat quickly chucked the boiling tea she had been made in his face and ran.

She had only made it to the front door when Pluto grabbed her. She screamed and kicked but she was no match for the huge mutant who swung her over his shoulder. Lizard appeared wiping his face. "Take tha bitch outside" he ordered Pluto. The large mutant obeyed while lizard stared with hate at Cat.

Just before Lizard had closed the front door Cat's eyes flickered to Ruby who was standing in the corridor. Cat had mouthed help me but she wasn't sure if Ruby would. If Lizard was Cat's brother she wouldn't do anything to make him mad. Maybe big momma will come and save her. Or maybe she wouldn't. All she could do was lie over the huge mutants shoulder and think about all the horrific things Lizard was going to do to her.

**I'm sorry if its shit. I will try to get better I promise. Is it just me who has a crush on Lizard? I'm actually afraid I'm crazy haha xx**


End file.
